


All of me.

by WolfinaMeadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), lance is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfinaMeadow/pseuds/WolfinaMeadow
Summary: Keith wakes up shaking after a nightmare. Weeks after they return to Earth.Lance is there.Lance is always there.





	All of me.

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I thought up at midnight. Really short but hopefully sweet.

The same nightmares over and over again.

_blood, sweat, sirens, a boom._

_His heart beating until is wasn't, Lance's voice._

_Lance's voice._

"Keith, Keith! Hey, darling it's okay. Your okay."

Keith woke up tangled in a collection of long lanky limbs.

It was okay.

he was here, in Lance's bed. On Earth.

It had been weeks since the incident.

_so why hadn't the dreams stopped._

" _hey, hey._  Mi amor, remember what we talked about? Deep breaths. Yes like that. Come on, it's okay."

Keith sobbed.

"No, no crying sweetheart. You know it's not good to cry after one of these. 

That just made Keith sob harder.

"Why haven't they stopped Lance? _Why._  Everyone else doesn't have them nearly as often as I do. Why can't I just be ok?!"

"because the things we went through _weren't_ okay Keith. I don't have them as much because mine were mostly about never seeing my family again, and now I've seen them, and you've met them, and there just in the other room if I need them. Everyone else has been similar, gotten over the thing that's causing them helps."

"so why can't _I_ get over it Lance?! Why can't I be better? Why do I always have to leave during an interview, or have a panic attack when something goes wrong, why do you guys keep trying to get me to _see a therapist._ Why can't- why can't we get married, settle down even adopt kids like we planned." Keith's voice was so quiet, Lance barely heard it.

he wrapped his arms tightly around the arms of the man he loved so dearly.

"Cause you _died_  Keith. You _died and came back_  and that's not something that happens and it's going to haunt us both for the rest of our lives.

he felt Keith pull away, but he kpt a firm grip. "And we're still gonna have al that, I promise. It'll just take a while, I can wait, you waited and you were there for me when I needed you, so no it's _my_ turn,"

Keith shook quietly. "But you were _already_ there when I needed you. Lance, you've _always_ been there."

"so let me be here now."

and Keith was quiet.

 

here was Lance, promising and asking and _pleading_  for Keith to understand, to let Lance take care of him.

 

Keith wanted it so bad. He wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and knoW that Lance would be there. He wanted to be able to cling onto Lance like a Koala on odd days and Lance not to question it. He wanted to kiss Lance everywhere and he wanted Lance to kiss _him_ everywhere.

He wanted to give all of himself to Lance.

"Okay."

"okay?"

" I- I really ne- I really want you here right now,"

Lance squeezed him tightly.

"Then I'll be here."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it,told you it was short.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
